Barman
by Blackisz
Summary: Zapijanie smutków w okolicznym barze to najlepsza metoda na poprawienie humoru, szczególnie gdy dodatkowo upatrzyłeś sobie jednego z barmanów. Wszak, kto nie lubi ich seksownych strojów?


**[Barman]**

* * *

 **Warning :** **Dla Meh~**

 **Wyszło dłuższe niż się spodziewałam. Jak zwykle"" Black powinnaś się już przyzwyczaić. W ogóle to mój osobisty rekord, bo napisałam to w jeden dzień. Zazwyczaj Haikyuu zajmuje mi od dwóch tygodni do „wtedy – kiedy – skończę", jestem zszokowana i szczęśliwa jednocześnie ; v ; Zawsze chciałam coś napisać z barmanem w roli głównej, mają seksi stroje i jakoś tak stwierdziłam, że czemu w sumie by nie zrobić z tego głównego motywu KuroOi :D Jak zwykle, jak mogę sobie wybrać wiek postaci to zawsze nie może mieć ona mniej niż trzydzieści lat. Lubię starszych, poza tym potrzebowałam Oikawy, który już aż tak głupi nie jest więc zdecydowanie musiałam go postarzyć. Not sorry~**

* * *

Faceci w strojach barmanów zawsze byli jego ukrytym fetyszem. I to wcale nie chodziło o jakieś chore fanaberie, skazę dzieciństwa czy inny pseudo filozoficzny kicz – po prostu te cholerne ciuchy były diabelnie seksowne. Wypastowane na błysk, eleganckie buty, proste, czarne spodnie, fartuch mocno zawiązany w pasie, ciasno przylegająca kamizelka, a pod nią biała niczym śnieg, wykrochmalona koszula i ta cudowna muszka w kolorze czerwonego wina. A jeśli gratisowo osoba nosząca ten strój była również niczego sobie to już w ogóle pozostało się jedynie ślinić. I się z tym nie kryć.

Wolność słowa i odruchów. Czy coś.

Oikawa przejechał palcem po krawędzi tumblera, wpatrując się w plecy – oh, Boże, czy ty mnie sprawdzasz? – najprzystojniejszego barmana jakiego w życiu widział. Wysoki, a przynajmniej wyższy od niego co było niemałym osiągnięciem, o postawnych ramionach i szerokich barkach, które miarowo zwężały się, aż do kształtnych bioder. Chryste, za ten tyłek mógłby zabić. Nie wspominając już o smukłych nogach, które wydawały się ciągnąc w nieskończoność. Aż mu z wrażenia znowu zaschło w gardle. Cholera. Źle z nim.

Pociągnął ze szklanki spory łyk Bourbona – raz na jakiś czas można zaszaleć - pozwalając by kostka lodu przyjemnie zmroziła mu na krótką chwilę język. Wzdrygnął się, czując dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Sygnał ostrzegawczy, jeszcze parę drinków i się upierdoli jak świnia. Że też natura musiała mu poskąpić mocnej głowy. No cóż, chociaż nadrabiał to w urodzie. Piękna buźka była jego znakiem rozpoznawczym.

Oparł brodę na dłoni, z delikatnym uśmiechem, obserwując nastroszoną, czarną czuprynę seksownego barmana. Niemal wyobrażał sobie jak zanurza w nich nos i kończy cały uwalony żelem do włosów, który był na pewno głównym fundamentem jego efektownej fryzury. Czy to podchodziło już pod jakiś fetysz? Bo zdecydowanie przy nim tracił zdolność trzeźwego myślenia. Kto to w ogóle widział, żeby poważny pracownik banku wzdychał do innego faceta w pierwszym, lepszym barze, który był po prostu usytuowany najbliżej jego miejsca pracy. Żałość to mało powiedziane.

Westchnął z rezygnacją, kiedy mężczyzna zniknął mu z pola widzenia i zerknął na posrebrzany zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. Zbliżała się dwudziesta czwarta, znowu się zasiedział jak głupi. Niby nikt w domu na niego nie czekał – był zbyt pochłonięty rozwijaniem swojej kariery i ślinienia się do fartuszków, by myśleć o jakimkolwiek związku. Zresztą, wiązałoby się to z wieloma wyrzeczeniami, na które zdecydowanie nie był jeszcze gotowy. O ile kiedykolwiek będzie. Specyficzność to jego drugie imię, przyjaciół też zbyt dużo nie miał. Nie żeby jakoś go to specjalnie martwiło, im mniej ludzi w jego otoczeniu tym lepiej. Jednak samotność powoli zaczynała mu doskwierać. Był już grubo po trzydziestce, a nieważne jakby się zapierał, człowiek to zwierzę stadne. Potrzebuje czasami się do kogoś odezwać, przytulić, obić mordę, pouprawiać wyuzdany seks w publicznej toalecie… najlepiej z osobnikiem o posklejanych żelem kosmykach w barwie smoły.

… oh, kurwa. O czym on w ogóle myślał.

\- Dolać panu?

Dopiero po kilku ciężkich minutach zorientował się, że ktoś do niego mówi. Szalenie pociągającym, niskim głosem. Zmarszczył nos, unosząc wzrok i prawie zachłysnął się własną śliną. Nad nim stał nie kto inny, a ten nieprzyzwoicie przystojny barman, trzymający dopiero co napoczętą butelkę Bourbona. Tak szeroki, nieszczery uśmiech powinien być zakazany. Czy tak wygląda czysta perfekcja przeplatana drobnymi, słodkimi kłamstwami?

\- A… tak. Poproszę.

Nie mógł mu odmówić. Po prostu nie mógł. Tumbler zaszurał po wyszorowanym na błysk blacie, gdy podsunął mu go drżącą ręką. W myślach podziękował mu, że nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Tooru, żeby się uspokoić wbił wzrok w bursztynowy płyn, powoli zapełniający szklankę. Kostki obiły się o ścianki z charakterystycznym brzdękiem. Prawdziwa muzyka dla uszu początkującego alkoholika.

\- Proszę pamiętać, że kończymy o drugiej.

Barman posłał mu kolejny fałszywy, zdecydowanie zbyt szeroki, wyszczerz i odszedł, zabierając po drodze na metalową tackę puste kufle po piwie. Nie musiał się martwić. Oikawa zawsze grzecznie wychodził i to nawet o własnych siłach, kilka minut przed zamknięciem lokalu. Mężczyzna smętnym wzrokiem obserwował jego oddalające się pośladki, mając ochotę utopić się w dopiero co nalanym drinku.

* * *

Barman podwinął białe rękawy koszuli pokazując opalone, żylaste przedramiona. Tooru z lubością obserwował jak każdy mięsień spójnie pracuje, gdy mężczyzna rytmicznie potrząsał szejkerem w rytm jakiegoś skocznego utworu lecącego w radiu. Duże dłonie z lekko pokrzywionymi palcami, zręcznie obsługiwały gromadkę rozchichotanych kobitek, które jak ostatnie ułomy klaskały i piszczały gdy różnokolorowe koktajle pojawiały się przed nimi na blacie. Kolejny powód do dopisania na liście: „Dlaczego raczej nigdy nie umówię się z kobietą". Taka ilość decybeli pomieszanych z tępotą była szkodliwa dla zdrowia. Jeśli one uważały, że faceci na to lecieli to się grubo myliły. No chyba, że masochiści i to naprawdę skrajne przypadki.

Postukał palcami w szkło grubej szklanki, z której sączył jakiegoś dziwnego drinka w odcieniu i konsystencji brązowych rzygów. Jakiś dzisiejszy specjał zakładu, pięćdziesiąt procent zniżki, gdy zamówiło się dwa. W sumie oprócz niezbyt ciekawej prezencji, był całkiem znośny. Przynajmniej nie kopało go po tym tak mocno jak po ostatniej randce z Bourbonem – istniała nawet szansa, że wróci do pustego domu w miarę trzeźwy i nie padnie od razu w przedpokoju niczym rasowy trup.

\- Oh, kogo ja tutaj widzę!

Prawie się popluł, widząc nagle przed sobą twarz swojego ulubionego barmana. Z tym samym nieszczerym uśmiechem, włosami postawionymi na żel i grzywką wpadającą na jedno z piwnych, kocich oczu. Nerwowym ruchem wytarł kilka kropel alkoholu z brody i wydukał:

\- Eh…?

\- Ostatnio stał się pan naszym codziennym bywalcem – barman podparł się biodrem o kontuar – Może powinniśmy pomyśleć o specjalnych kartach stałego klienta?

\- No cóż… ten bar mam najbliżej pracy, sam pan rozumie.

Nie kłamał, to była po części prawda. No bo przecież, nie wyskoczy z tekstem, że odwiedza nałogowo lokal właśnie przez jego osobę. W takim wypadku mijanie się z prawdą było jedynym słusznym wyjściem z sytuacji.

\- Dawno nikt się do mnie nie zwracał per pan. Proszę mówić po prostu Kuroo – stuknął palcem w plakietkę przypiętą do piersi.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou – mruknął pod nosem, ganiąc się w myślach, że przedtem jej nie zauważył – Skoro tak wolisz to niech będzie, ale w zamian również mów mi po nazwisku. Oikawa Tooru, miło mi.

Zanim zdążył chociażby pomyśleć o ty co chce zrobić, jego dłoń wystrzeliła do góry. Serce mocniej mu zabiło, gdy mężczyzna odwzajemnił gest i mocno uścisnął jego nadstawioną rękę. Zdecydowanie dzisiaj był jakiś szczęśliwy dzień. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał że uda mu się zbliżyć na tyle do Tetsurou, żeby móc swobodnie go dotknąć. Mógł to uznać za swój osobisty sukces. No i najważniejsze, jego spekulacje na temat skóry barmana okazały się prawdziwe – była szorstka jak tarka.

* * *

Po czterech miesiącach znajomości nadal nie mieli siebie dość – oboje stwierdzili, że to nadzwyczajny sukces, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niemal codziennie mieszali się z błotem.

* * *

Stęknął tak głośno, że para siedząca nieopodal obejrzała się na niego z niesmakiem. Nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, kładąc się praktycznie całkowicie na blacie. Przez ostatni tydzień miał taki nawał pracy, że nie mógł odwiedzać baru, a co za tym idzie, jego motywacja do życia drastycznie spadła. To zadziwiające jak łatwo przyzwyczaił się do obecności drugiego człowieka. Rozmowa z Kuroo stała się jego osobistym lekarstwem na całe zło świata.

Mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem czując coś zimnego przy czole. Niechętnie wyprostował się na krześle i wydął usta w grymasie, widząc pełny kufel złocistego piwa z dużą ilością piany.

\- Wiesz, że nie przepadam za tymi szczynami – pomarudził, jednak umoczył spierzchnięte usta w alkoholu.

\- Patrzcie państwo, ma trzydzieści sześć lat i wybrzydza jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka – parsknął Tetsurou.

\- Patrzcie państwo, ma trzydzieści jeden lat i nabija się ze starszych. Zupełny brak ogłady – przedrzeźnił go, wypijając od razu połowę piwa – Ale świństwo – skrzywił się.

\- Mówisz jak pijak – mężczyzna poruszył idiotycznie brwiami – Chociaż i tak zauważyłem, że zaczynasz pić dopiero wtedy, kiedy ja cię obsłużę.

\- Cóż. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć.

\- Oblech.

Tooru puścił ten pstryczek pomimo uszu, całą swoja uwagę koncentrując na jego uśmiechu. Uśmiechu, który nie był już wymuszony i fałszywy z nutką słodkiego kłamstwa. Kuroo zaczął uśmiechać się tak tylko przy nim, co było nie lada sukcesem – kolejnym, ale nadal pięknym trofeum na jego całkiem już pokaźnej liście.

\- Nieźle cię wymęczyli w pracy – Tetsurou podparł się pod boki – Nie było cię grubo ponad tydzień. Miałem się już obrazić, że o mnie zapomniałeś.

\- Przecież pisałem ci maile – żachnął się Oikawa – I cię przepraszałem. Bardzo często.

\- Ale nie mogłem zobaczyć twojej pomarszczonej buźki.

\- Ja chociaż nie mam monobrewy!

\- No ej, regulowałem ją ostatnio! – wytknął mu język.

Tooru pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i machinalnie sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki, żeby wyjąć paczkę papierosów. Już chciał jednego zapalić, gdy powstrzymała go ciepła dłoń Kuroo na jego nadgarstku. Posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, na co on tylko gniewnie parsknął:

\- Mamy tutaj zakaz palenia, zapomniałeś?

\- A… przepraszam.

\- Ale zaraz mam przerwę. Jak wyjdziemy to nikt nie powinien się doczepić.

On tamtego momentu, palenie na zapleczu baru stało się ich codziennym rytuałem.

* * *

Różnokolorowe liście drzew tańczyły im koło nóg, gdy oboje wyszli znów, żeby zapalić papierosa. Jak na późny październik było jeszcze całkiem ciepło, więc oboje wystawiali twarz ku słońcu, żeby złapać jak najwięcej jego promieni, póki jeszcze mieli okazję. Ich druga, wspólna jesień. Jak ten czas szybko leciał w doborowym towarzystwie. Gdyby ktoś im powiedział, że uda im się nawiązać ze sobą taką unikalną znajomość na pewno by go wyśmiali. To było coś zupełnie niespodziewanego. Życie czasami potrafi płatać figle.

\- Ej, Oikawa?

\- Hmmm?

\- Masz kogoś?

Tooru drgnął i zerknął na mężczyznę, który spokojnie wpatrywał się w pobliski śmietnik. Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego – to oznaczało tylko jedno, czekała ich poważna rozmowa. Wypuścił powoli dym papierosowy z płuc i odparł:

\- Nie.

\- O. Naprawdę? Myślałem, że masz żonę, albo chociaż kochankę.

\- Przepraszam, że nie spełniłem twoich oczekiwań – parsknął - A czemu pytasz?

\- Nie czujesz się czasami samotny? – Kuroo odwrócił się w jego stronę – A jeśli tak to, jak sobie z tym radzisz?

Oikawa nerwowo przygniótł niedopałem fajki czubkiem buta. Wiedział, że to pytanie kiedyś będzie musiało paść – może nie do końca w tej formie, ale sens był podobny. Tetsurou musiał zauważyć, że od początku traktuje go inaczej, że jego zachowanie nie jest do końca podyktowane czysto przyjacielskimi instynktami. Skoro tak to nie było sensu kłamać, wytrzymał już i tak zaskakująco długo – w końcu by pękł. To nawet lepiej, że to nie on zaczął ten delikatny temat.

\- Samotność, co? – westchnął ciężko i podszedł do Kuroo pewnym krokiem – Radzę sobie. Od tego mam ten bar, a raczej ciebie.

\- Mnie?

\- Ciebie – potwierdził i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.

Zanim mężczyzna zdążył zareagować mocno przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Były spierzchnięte, pachnące tytoniem i miętową gumą do żucia. Ledwo się powstrzymał, żeby nie westchnąć i nie rzucić się na niego. Jeden całus to i tak więcej niż kiedykolwiek powinien od niego otrzymać. Odsunął się, prawie parskając histerycznym śmiechem, gdy zobaczył jego idiotyczną minę.

\- Oikawa…?

\- Nic nie mów. Ja wiem. Ja rozumiem.

Tooru nie mógł znieść przeszywającego wzroku piwnych oczu, wiec szybko odwrócił wzrok nie chcąc wyryć sobie tego obrazu w pamięci. Cofnął się w kierunku drzwi, naciskając klamkę, która nagle stała się dla niego strasznie ciężka, a jej kształt niemal wypalał się w jego dłoni.

\- Nie. Nie rozumiesz!

\- Uwierz. Rozumiem. Nie będę ci już dzisiaj przeszkadzał.

Ani nigdy więcej, dodał w myślach i niczym rasowy olimpijczyk pognał w kierunku wyjścia z baru z mocno bijącym sercem, które sprawiało wrażenie jakby chciało wyskoczyć mu z klatki piersiowej.

* * *

Znowu skończył w barze. On to rzeczywiście chyba nigdy nie uwolni się od barmanów i ich seksownych ciuszków. Jednak tym razem wybrał taki bliżej swojego mieszkania. Czuł, że dzisiaj nawali się jak świnia - pewnie będzie się czołgał do domu po asfalcie. Westchnął ciężko, zdejmując kurtkę i przewieszając ją na oparciu krzesła. Usiadł przy kantorze i zawiesił wzrok na dużej świecącej się tablicy z nazwami wraz z cenami alkoholi. Dopiero potem zawiesił oko na obsługę, prychając pogardliwie pod nosem, gdy nie znalazł nikogo na tyle urodziwego, by móc chociaż zawiesić na nich wzrok. Albo po poznaniu Kuroo już nigdy nie będzie mógł spojrzeć się obiektywnie na innych barmanów. No i ci mieli czarne muszki. Kolor czerwonego wina jest zdecydowanie bardziej pociągający.

O nie, to chyba początki depresji. Niedobrze. Musiał to zapić w zarodku.

Wysilił się na dość krzywy uśmiech, kiedy jakiś niski, pyzaty blondynek przyniósł jego zamówienie i w ramach rekompensaty, wcisnął mu w spocone dłonie napiwek. Chłopak prawie przez to przywalił głową w blat, gdy zaczął się kłaniać w ekspresowym tempie, aby podziękować. Że też trudnili taką pierdołę do takiej roboty. Albo przeszedł po znajomości, jak teraz zazwyczaj zdobywało się pracę.

Skrzywił się zniesmaczony i umoczył usta w Bourbonie. Jak tak dalej będzie chlał to świństwo to się jeszcze uzależni. Postukał zirytowany palcami w grube szkło i oparł czoło o nadgarstek. Po cholerę w ogóle przyłaził w takie miejsce, gdzie dosłownie wszystko mu o nim przypominało? Przecież nie miał zamiaru rozpaczać jak jakaś zraniona hot czternastka, miał grubo ponad trzy dychy na karku. Trochę więcej ogarnięcia i trzeźwego myślenia. Od początku wiedział, że jego chore zainteresowanie nie zostanie odwzajemnione w ten sam sposób. Szkoda, że był na tyle głupi, że łudził się do samego końca.

\- Poproszę to samo co pan obok.

Oikawa zakrztusił się drinkiem, kiedy usłyszał obok ucha znajomy głos, brudząc przy okazji swoją koszulę jak i nieskazitelnie czysty blat. Z szybko bijącym sercem obrócił się w lewą stronę i zobaczył Tetsurou, który przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem.

\- Masz szczęście, że się poplułeś, inaczej dostałbyś ode mnie w łeb na przywitanie – poszperał w kieszeni i wyjął z niej paczkę chusteczek – Masz, wytrzyj się. Wyglądasz jak skończony debil, którym w sumie jesteś.

Tooru nawet nie drgnął o centymetr, tylko nadal wybałuszał na niego oczy, jakby co najmniej pojawił się przed nim kosmita, których tak uwielbiał. Mężczyzna westchnął zrezygnowany i z całej siły docisnął mu chusteczkę do twarzy, mocno trąc.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś chociaż na tyle inteligentny, żeby nie spierdalać po palnięciu takiego wyznania. Co gorsza, nie chciałeś wysłuchać, co ja mam do powiedzenia – warknął szorstko – Nawet nie wiesz ja się wtedy wkurwiłem. I na ciebie i na fakt, że nie mogłem za tobą pobiec, bo zaczynała się moja zmiana i szef pewnie, by mnie wywalił, gdybym uciekł. A uwierz mi, aż mnie korciło, żeby za tobą pognać i rozsmarować twoją piękną gębę na chodniku. Zdarłem sobie gardło wrzeszcząc za tobą, ale najwyraźniej tak się skupiłeś na spieprzaniu, że kompletnie olałeś co się wokół ciebie dzieje.

\- C-co? – wybąkał Oikawa, kiedy w końcu przypomniał sobie jak się mówi – Po co? Przecież…

\- Zamknij się. Bo ci naprawdę strzelę w tą zakutą pałę.

\- Ale naprawdę… dlaczego?

\- Przecież już ci wyjaśniałem. Nie pozwoliłeś mi nawet nic odpowiedzieć. Tak się nie robi – Kuroo wytarł zmarnowaną chusteczką blat i wrzucił ją do stojącej obok popielniczki – Powiedziałeś że niby rozumiesz, a gówno prawda. Gdybyś rozumiał to byś nie uciekł – westchnął ciężko i skinął głową barmanowi, który przyniósł jego zamówienie – Trochę zaskoczyłeś mnie tym pocałunkiem. Sądziłem, że najpierw zaczniemy od trzymania się za ręce, albo coś w tym guście, a ty od razu wyskoczyłeś z grubej rury.

\- Hę? – w tym momencie twarz Tooru wyglądała jakby go ktoś kopnął mocno w jaja, a potem poprawił z kolanka w brzuch.

\- Kurwa mać, jesteś taki toporny jak jakiś głaz – mężczyzna potargał się z roztargnieniem po oklapniętych włosach – Próbuję ci przekazać, że to nie jest jednostronne uczucie. Ja ciebie też… no… postrzegam w ten sposób. Zaintrygowałeś mnie, pierwszy raz jakiemuś człowiekowi się to udało… również jesteś moim lekiem na samotność – wolną ręką ścisnął jego napięte udo – Przestań robić taką minę, jak kot srający na pustyni.

Oikawa poczuł się, jakby właśnie dostał obuchem w łeb. Zatańczyły mu gwiazdki przed oczami, a w uszach szumiała krew od adrenaliny. Przełknął głośno ślinę, zawieszając nisko głowę i chwytając go za dłoń spoczywającą na jego spodniach.

\- Nie robisz sobie ze mnie jaj prawda? Jeśli tak to wiedz, że jestem za stary na takie żarty, jeszcze ci zejdę na zawał.

\- Nie przesadzaj, jesteś tylko o pięć lat ode mnie starszy – skrzywił się z politowaniem – I z takich rzeczy się nie żartuje. Nawet ja nie jestem, aż takim skurwielem.

\- Chyba się popłaczę.

\- Tylko spróbuj, a zafunduje ci takie tortury, że ci smarki dupą wyjdą.

Tooru parsknął śmiechem, który brzmiał bardziej histerycznie niż radośnie, szybko ocierając łzy z kącików lekko zaczerwienionych oczu. Ich splecione dłonie dały mu poczucie większego bezpieczeństwa niż wcześniej wypowiedziane słowa. Z całej postawy Tetsurou emanowało takie opanowanie i zdecydowanie, że sam mimowolnie się uspokoił. Odetchnął głęboko parę razy i mruknął:

\- No dobra uznajmy, że ci wierzę… nie bij! – pisnął, widząc mord wypisany na twarzy Kuroo – Już milczę. Tylko powiedz mi skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie szukać?

\- To było wiadome, że poleziesz zatopić doła w jednym z barów, w końcu jesteś alkoholikiem i lubisz stroje barmańskie – mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco ręką – Logicznie myśląc, pewnie wybrałeś jakiś blisko domu więc poszedłem tym tropem. Jednak pomimo tego, musiałem odwiedzić ponad dwadzieścia miejsc zanim znalazłem cię tutaj – wywarczał, niemal miażdżąc mu palce w uścisku.

\- O rany… przepraszam, naprawdę się nie spodziewałem!

\- Widzisz, nie zrobiłbym tego dla byle kogo, a raczej nie zrobiłbym tego dla nikogo innego oprócz ciebie. Teraz musisz mi się jakoś odwdzięczyć.

\- Brzmi groźnie – Oikawa przełknął głośno ślinę – Co masz na myśli?

\- Od dzisiaj dostajesz bana na odwiedzanie innych barów niż mój – Tetsurou uśmiechnął się z wyższością – Z resztą i tak mój jest najlepszy, tutaj wali na kilometr jakąś skończoną tandetą.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę gapił się na niego z durnym wyrazem twarzy, jednak po chwili parsknął cicho, zaczesując za uszy grzywkę, żeby ukryć rosnące zawstydzenie.

\- No dobra. Dla ciebie się przemęczę.

\- Mam nadzieję. A teraz dawaj szklaneczkę, muszę sobie golnąć czegoś mocniejszego.

\- Eh!? Przecież przynieśli ci tego samego drinka co mi!

\- Niebezpośredni pocałunek. Nasz pierwszy.

Kuroo puścił mu perskie oczko, wypijając praktycznie do końca Bourbon z jego szklanki. Tooru naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego to zawstydziło go aż tak, że musiał odwrócić wzrok. A tym bardziej nie ogarniał, jakim cudem potem prawie zszedł na zawału, kiedy odkrył, że mężczyzna ma na sobie normalne ciuchy. To był pierwszy raz, gdy go w takowych widział i doznał szoku, że może mu się aż tak bardzo spodobać bez barmańskiego stroju. A może ten cholerny fartuszek i muszka były od początku jedynie wymówką, dzięki której mógł się do niego zbliżyć i uciszyć wrzeszczące sumienie?

Jednak Oikawa już nigdy więcej nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy, bo cały rozsądek jaki posiadał musiał wykorzystywać, aby nie rozszarpać Tetsurou i jakoś wytrzymać z nim kolejny dzień. Sam się o to prosił, związek dwóch idiotów od początku skazany był na ciężki żywot. Ale kto by się tym tak naprawdę przejmował. W końcu tylko idioci są coś warci.


End file.
